Secrets Behind Closed Doors I
by angelstrawberry
Summary: Reposted! A OneShot Fic. The CCS gang heard something so shocking outside Sakura's room. WHAT! Sakura was licking Syaoran's long, hard...?


_Aloha everyone! I hope y'all like this one-shot fic where I took an attempt on making a funny fic. Tee Hee…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so don't sue me. Oh, & in case you didn't know, my English is not so great either (T T,)_

_Enjoy!_

**Secrets Behind Closed Doors I**

**By: AngelStrawberry**

"Uh-huh… yeah… sure… really? … I can't wait! Ja!" Feminine hands put down the receiver back on its place on the wall.

"Who was it, Sakura-chan?" A girl with long dark hair and amethyst eyes asked once Sakura appeared from the kitchen, holding a tray filled of refreshments and goodies for them to eat.

"It was Syaoran-kun." Sakura replied as she handed a can of orange juice to her dark haired best friend, Tomoyo. Sakura and her friends decided to discuss their schoolwork at the Kinomoto's, because it was the nearest place from each other's houses.

"When is he coming? You know he's really late and he hadn't done anything yet for this project. You should lecture your boyfriend, Sakura-chan." Said a girl with pigtails.

"Aww, c'mon Chiharu-chan, give her guy a break. Besides, this is his first time being late. By the way, do you know that—!" Chiharu tackled her boyfriend to the ground before Takashi; her boyfriend's name could finish another lie. The others sweat dropped as they watched their poor friend got chocked by the love of his life.

DING DONG!

"I'll get that!" Sakura exclaimed once the sound of the doorbell reached her ears. She stood up from her place and went to answer the door.

"Syao-kun!" She squealed and leaped at her guest.

"I miss you too, my precious flower." The chestnut haired young man chuckled at his girlfriend's cheerful greeting and gave her a sweet peck on the neck before settling a good toe-curling kiss on her pink glossy cherry flavored lips.

"Mmm… Syao-kun…" The auburn haired young woman breathed out once they had come up for air.

Syaoran caresses his girlfriend's cheek with the back of his hand. "Sorry I kept you waiting. You know why I was late, right?"

Sakura nodded. Her mind was still foggy from the kissed they shared.

"Good." He smiled. Sakura always thought that his smile was sexy. It never ceases to amaze her how a mere smile could make her blushed instantly.

"Do you have it?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered, clutching the sports backpack in his hand.

Emerald eyes twinkles in excitement. "Ooohhhh, can I see it?"

"No. Not yet."

"Pleeeease? Pwuiitttiiiiii pleeeeaaassseeeee?"

The young man's messy chestnut hair moved silkily when his head shook in response.

Sakura pouted cutely with matching puppy sad eyes. "With cherry on top?" She tried again although knowing he wouldn't budged.

Syaoran chuckled and kissed the pout on his girlfriend's face.

"C'mon, I'm sure the others are waiting." His strong hands held the small one against his, pulling her inside the house with a soft clicked from the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I have to wait for Wei to get home." Syaoran explained as he arrived at the living room where the others sat.

Small feminine fingers adjusted the spectacle resting on the bridge of a small nose, while one dark brown brow rose. "Why do you have to wait for your butler, Li-kun?"

"Naoko-chan is right, little descendant, why do you have to wait for your butler to get home? Surely, you know that an old man like him knows his way home." The blue-black haired young man grinned at his friend's annoyed face.

"Shut the hell up, Hiiragizawa, and it's none of your business why I was late, but considering that it was my fault for not telling you all soon that I was going to be late I will tell you why. Wei picked up something important for me at the post office."

"Li-san sent you something?" A short-haired girl asked.

"Not really, Rika-chan, it was merely something I ordered from china." Syaoran replied.

"I see." Rika said.

"Okay!" Chiharu piped in. "Now that we are all here we can start our project."

The others nodded in agreement. Two hours later of debating and discussing of what they were going to do for their project Syaoran stood up and motioned for his girlfriend to follow him.

"Where are you guys going?" Asked Rika who looked up from the paper where she was listing the materials they needed.

"Well, I think we've tackled up a lot and it's time for some break." Syaoran said as he picked up his black backpack from behind the couch where he threw it hours ago. Eriol and the others agreed. Syaoran and Sakura left while the others yawned, stretched, and began chatting with each other.

"Going somewhere, Tomoyo dear?" Eriol asked when he noticed his girlfriend of two weeks trying to sneak out from the room.

Tomoyo froze before she could take another step and turns around with a big sweat drop hanging on her head. She gave a nervous laugh. "I… er… just going to the ladies room to… uh… powder my nose!"

"Tomoyo dear, I don't think your nose needs powdering. It looks fine to me. Right guys?" Eriol whipped his head to the others who was now studying their sweating dark haired friend.

"Yeah." They all agreed in unison.

"And do you need to bring your cam in the bathroom?" He raised a blue-black brow.

"What's this? The gang up agreement day?" Tomoyo sighed in defeat.

"You are going to follow my little descendant and Sakura-chan, weren't you?" Eriol asked, however it was more like a statement.

"Fine! You got me. You see, they've been acting so strangely at the school yesterday, the other day, and the day before that and you know how curious girl that I am, so… you get the drift."

"Come to think of it, they were acting peculiar these past few days." Naoko said as a matter-of-factly.

"Tomoyo-chan is right. I noticed them whispering at each other all the time and when we get there they just shuts up like nothing happened." Chiharu added.

"Do you know that secrets were first sighted when Napoleon dressed up as a woman in—"

"Here, I think you're still hungry!" Chiharu shoved a rainbow sprinkled donut in Takashi's mouth, causing him to turn blue from lack of air.

"What are we waiting for, guys? Lets go! Ohohohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed. Her eyes gleamed evilly as she rubbed her handy dandy cam in her hand. Eriol and the others fell anime style from the couch while raining sweat drops.

Tomoyo leaped from the room like an anxious rabbit followed by Eriol, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu who was dragging her blue-faced boyfriend by his foot.

Upstairs…

"Shh!" Tomoyo put her index finger against her hissing mouth, motioning them to be quiet. Six pairs of feet sneaked like thieves and stopped at a door where a pink flowery sign was pinned on it. The sign read, 'Sakura'. Six different ears leaned closer to the door, slowly.

"Syaoran, are you sure of this?" The gang squinted closer when they heard Sakura's voice muffled by the obstructing wall they called door.

"Yes, I'm sure Sakura, don't worry." Syaoran replied.

"And are you sure what we are about to do is safe?" Sakura asked again in uncertainty.

The gang heard Syaoran's loud sigh. "Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked you if it's not. Besides, I have done this before."

"Okay. So what are going to do now?"

"Well first, let me unzip my… damn! Can you help me with the zipper, Sakura-chan? I think it's stuck."

"Okay!" Came a cheerful reply.

On the other side of the door…

"Unzip?" Tomoyo whispered.

"His zipper?" Naoko asked in disbelief. Rika and Chiharu blushed. Eriol coughed silently and then clears his throat, earning the other's attention.

"I think it's better if we listen more carefully. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding." He whispered and the others immediately nodded their heads with 'Yeah' and 'Right' mixed with it. Therefore, they attached their ears once again to the door.

"How many did you bring?" Sakura asked.

"Only two." Syaoran replied.

"But why?"

"Because these are limited edition."

"Oh. Do you think these things will work?"

"I'm sure. It will give you pleasure like no other."

Outside, Chiharu gasped loudly, several hands covered her mouth to make sure she was not going to utter another sound. Tomoyo and the others put their index finger on their mouth "Shhhh-shing".

"Did you hear that?" Syaoran's voice came. Behind the door, the teenagers froze in their spot in fear that they might get caught eavesdropping.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked.

"Like something was sucking air."

Silence.

"I don't here anything. It must be your imagination."

"Maybe."

The people outside sighed silently in relief.

"C'mon, Syao-kun, I can't wait. Let's do this now!"

Syaoran laughed warmly. "Okay, okay, calm down my precious flower. Here take this and unwrapped it. Be careful it might slip coz it's slippery."

"Okay."

The tearing of wrappers came through the door into the eardrums of the phantom eavesdroppers.

"What's next?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I think you should sit down. I down want you to get overwhelmed with the taste of me."

"You're the boss. What about you?"

"Neh, It's better if I just stand up. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Let's do this slowly at first."

"Uh-huh."

Outside the room…

"I can't hear anything." Tomoyo whispered as she moved her ear higher. "Wait, I think I hear something."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

Syaoran laughed. "So, how does it taste like?"

"A bit salty, but it's not bad."

"Don't worry, Flower, you'll get use to it. You know, it's much better if you take it more."

Sakura's gasped came at the same time the teenagers outside the room gasped too.

"But Syaoran-kun, it's… it's so… so big and hard!"

The girls were now blushing like ripe tomatoes, while Eriol was grinning like a fool thinking it was about time his little descendant did it and Takashi's thought were unknown even though he was wearing a weird goofy smile.

"What do you expect, Sakura-chan? That Li Syaoran would choose small?"

"Umm… No, but I could take it all if it's soft and small."

"My dear flower that's where you are wrong. Big and hard is better and it'll last long."

"Okay, you're the expert."

"Correct and don't contradict me anymore, my dear, now start licking."

The young ladies outside the door couldn't stop blushing at the moaning and groaning coming inside Sakura's room.

"Oh gosh, Syao-kun you're right. This is soooo good. I think I am going to get addicted to this!"

"Just like I said, baby." Syaoran moaned.

Eriol and Takashi shared a grin at what they were hearing.

"Suck it good, flower, suck it very good. You know you like it."

"Ah! Syao-kun, you're a genius. I am soo not going to doubt your words anymore. When did you start doing this and with whom?"

"Wei helped me. He said it tasted exactly like me."

The gang froze in shock.

'Syaoran did it with Wei?' Tomoyo thought horrifically.

'I can't believe that my little descendant needed lessons.' Eriol shook his head in pity.

'Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, how can Li-kun stoop so low?' Chiharu thought disgustedly.

'I hope Li-kun and his butler did it discreetly.' Naoko thought in concern.

'That is just so shocking.' Rika thought in disbelief.

'They should all know that intimacy was first discovered when a—" Takashi's thoughts were interrupted when Sakura spoke.

"Could we do this all the time?"

"Sure. I have a lot of these babies at home."

"Arigato, Syao-kun."

"You're very welcome, flower."

Sakura giggled. "I really like licking it. It tastes soo good in my mouth, especially when going in and out of my mouth."

"I told ya. Just continue what you are doing, coz I think it was about to come."

"Okay!" Sakura cheered.

Outside…

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe they are doing this." Tomoyo whispered to the others. Chiharu gulped as she gripped Takashi's hand so hard he went red in pain, Rika was flushed, Naoko was sweating from the tension, and Eriol could not stop grinning when his thoughts were… 'Way to go, my little descendant!'

"What's going on here?"

The gang jumped, startled at the voice that came out from nowhere. They turned around and saw Touya standing by the stairs. His toned arms were folded against his chest.

"T-Touya, hi what are you doing here?" Tomoyo stuttered in hushed tone.

"I live here." Touya replied sarcastically. His eyebrows furrowed while his eyes looks suspiciously at the teenagers standing in front of Sakura's room. "What are you doing outside Sakura's room?"

"Umm…" Naoko started.

"We…" Rika tried to supply words for Naoko.

"We are just waiting for them to finish up." Eriol answered rather merrily that got him an annoyed looks from his friends.

"Who and what are they doing?" Touya continues his interrogation.

"Why who else, but my little descendant and my half daughter. They are doing— Ow!" Tomoyo stomped her foot at her boyfriend's foot. Hard.

"Ooppsy, I think I just saw a cockroach crawling on the floor." Tomoyo hissed, while sending dagger looks at Eriol before turning to Touya with a sweet smile on her fair face.

"Oh it's nothing Touya, we were just waiting for Sakura and Syaoran's discussion to be over."

Touya narrowed his eyes. "You mean the gaki is in their with my baby kaijuu? Alone?"

"It's ok Kinomoto-san, they are doing nothing bad." Chiharu said, however a loud moaning came from behind them and Touya's eyes bugged out.

"Was that Sakura?" Touya demanded harshly, but before anyone could answer him Sakura's voice came much louder.

"Oh gosh, Syao-kun, I could taste it now. I think its coming!"

"Yeah, just keep sucking and licking, my precious flower, I could feel it now."

Touya's bugged-eyes pop out completely from its socket. His face became red and his body was engulfed in hot blaze of fire as his breath became shallow. You could almost see the hot air shooting from his flaring nose.

"THAT GAKI IS GOING TO DIE TOUCHING MY KAIJUU!" He thundered, making the house shook. Touya charged like a panting angry bull at Sakura's door. Eriol and the others got a hold of him. The girls held him by his waist and arms. Eriol and Takashi each grabbed a hold of Touya's leg, however the anger fueled Touya's strength. With one mighty lift of his leg, Touya kicked the door.

Sakura squeaked and jumped when the door to her room came open abruptly and went crashing against the wall with a loud 'bang', while Syaoran just jumped a little on his position in surprise. From the entrance, Touya went down like a log with their friends on top of him.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura gasped.

"Guys!" Syaoran called.

"What are you doing here?" They all said in unison.

Silence.

"Will you all Kaijuu's get off of me!" Touya roared. The gang scrambled off on top of him.

"You!" Touya points an accusing finger at Syaoran, who was glaring at his girlfriend's brother. "What do you think you're doing with my Kaijuu?"

"Mou, I am not a Kaijuu!" Sakura protested.

"It's none of your business, Baka, Sakura and I were just enjoying our selves with some candy Popsicles." Syaoran answered, continuing to glare at the 'Baka'.

"Yeah, its Syaoran's invention. It's called, 'Syao salty sweet candy Pops'. Want some?" Sakura thrusts a big, hard candy she was holding. "Try it. It tastes really good!"

Silence…

………

…..

…

BOOM!

CRASH!

BANG!

"Hoeeeee! Onii-chan! Guys!" Sakura rushed over to her big brother and friends who fainted dead way all of a sudden. She turns to her boyfriend.

"Syao-kun, what happened to them?"

Syaoran snickered having an idea at their strange behavior. "Oh my precious flower, I think its better if we continue shall we?"

"But…"

"Don't worry. They are just fine."

"Umm… okay."

"Now where were we?"

"It's about to come." Sakura reminded him.

"Oh yeah, lets continue, because the chocolate from my Popsicle is dripping."

"Yeah! And the strawberry from mine tastes really good. Thank you Syao-kun for this pleasurable experience and for naming the strawberry flavor candy after me!"

"Anything for you, my precious flower, anything for you." Syaoran smiled lovingly at his girlfriend.

**_A/N:_** _Sooo what do y'all think? I know its kinda lame. I'm still new at comedy fic, so just bare with me, aye? JA!_


End file.
